


【SD】Be Your Alibi.

by AIGRET



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: Sam Winchester不相信世界上有奇迹。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	【SD】Be Your Alibi.

**Author's Note:**

> 魔王米x盲眼丁，小男孩恋爱，十六岁的米和二十岁的丁连夜私奔的烂俗故事。未成年性行为，魔王有点黑。

***  
眼睁睁看着从理论上说应该“看不见”的Dean熟练地撬开某个倒霉蛋的车门钻进去，两只手捏起两根火线互相摩擦开始点火，Sam瞠目结舌，觉得自己跟世界上第一个看着同伴钻木取火的原始人产生了灵魂上的共鸣。

这种共鸣在汽车引擎发出机械运转的轰鸣时达到了顶峰，就像山顶洞人不能理解细细的小树枝上怎么会冒出火星，他不能理解Dean在溜门撬锁上仿佛上帝赐予的天赋。吉尼斯世界纪录真应该为Dean专门设立一个奖项，再把这门手艺当作非物质文化遗产保留下来薪火相传。

像这种尽人类智慧无法解释的东西，信徒们给它起了个娓娓动听的名字叫奇迹。

可惜Sam不信奇迹，更不相信上帝，他的存在就已经是给有神论最响亮的耳光了，如果世界上真的有上帝他要做的第一件事大概就是一道闪电把Sam Winchester劈成两半。

不幸的是，Sam至今还活着，不仅活着，还活得好好的。倒不是说这是他的不幸，他的意思是这是除了他之外全人类的厄运，这意味着传说中毁灭世界的天启就跟达摩克利斯之剑似的悬在人类头顶上，整个地球早晚陪他们一起玩儿完。

“兄弟，你不是吧，这个时候发呆？”Dean推了Sam一把——他想不明白的另一件事是Dean为什么瞎了眼还能每次都找到他的位置，他甚至阴谋论Dean的巴掌上是不是装了精准制导系统，雷达精确地瞄准他的后脑勺。

“快点开车。”Dean催促道，“难不成你是在等一个瞎子找路？那我们可就跟这辆车一尸两命啦。”

Sam很想说一尸两命这个成语不是这么用的，但他翻了个白眼，懒得纠正满嘴跑火车的Dean。

Dean还窝在驾驶座上，盲人摸象似的小心翼翼地摸乌漆发亮的方向盘和油门，好像第一次摸漂亮姑娘又滑又嫩的大腿一样恋恋不舍。

Sam可以把Dean直接从车里拽出来推到另一边，提醒他他们两个现在是在偷车，站在这里等反应迟钝的报警器响简直太白痴了，但Sam犹豫了一下，不想这么做。

Dean失去视力之后当然自动失去了开黑美人的资格，他一边假装哭哭啼啼地抱怨他现在只能擦车，一边又对这项活动乐此不疲，恨不得二十四小时抱着他的宝贝。

Dean还没表现出什么，多愁善感的青春期男孩Sammy的心已经要碎成一片一片玻璃渣了，然后Dean又会嘲笑他像个小姑娘。哈哈，非常好笑。如果Dean说话时嗓音没有嘟嘟囔囔得像含着棉花似的，他的嘲讽应该更好笑。但Dean坚称那是因为感冒，跟哭没有一丁点关系。

所以Sam天才的头脑想出了一个更棒的主意。

Dean还在出神，突然觉得浑身一轻，整个人被抱了起来。他还没来得及挣扎，全身的体重已经落到了另一个人身上，对自己身体失去控制的感觉让他慌了一下，下意识去抓Sam的手臂。

Sam散发着滚烫热量的心跳有那么一瞬间刚巧停在他耳边，扑通扑通地吵得Dean耳廓发疼，他缩在Sam怀里不知所措。还好那声音很快又远离了他，他被放在了副驾驶上。

Sam凑过来又帮他系上了安全带，塑料扣件别进凹槽的时候发出一声脆响。就算Dean什么都看不见，他也能感觉到男孩没长开的纤瘦影子落在眼前，投下一片阴翳把他包裹进去。

Sam照顾他的态度何止像单身母亲把小孩放进儿童安全座椅里带去上班，简直像小女孩煞有介事地抚养一只无人事行为能力的洋娃娃。

他把Dean抱起来的时候感觉也像抱洋娃娃一样轻松。

Dean都不知道他那个乖乖软软的弟弟什么时候长出这么大的力气。

但他又转念一想，他弟据说还是什么地狱之王，恶魔的领袖，天启四骑士都是他麾下的使者，驾临人间时应该众星陨落天降红雨，动一动手指就有成千上万人死亡，捏死一百个Dean估计都跟踩蚂蚁差不多，更别提抱起来一个了。

可惜未来的大魔王现在只是个十六岁的毛头小子，就连违反交通规则都会良心不安，一边疯狂踩油门一边担心会不会因为超速被交警拦住，念叨着他现在可还没到合法驾车年龄。Dean对恶魔挑选首领的眼神恨铁不成钢，他妈的别说什么迎来天启统治世界，你们的魔王现在快要被人扼杀在萌芽里了！

***  
Dean能看见的最后一样东西是Sam的眼睛。像两团熊熊燃烧的火焰般的眼睛，明亮耀眼的金色好像神话传说中的巨龙，或者它守着的那堆闪闪发光的黄金，连看一眼都足以致命。

然后血从他的额头、脸颊、眼睛，总之浑身上下每个角落都冒了出来，猩红色的血污糊住了他的视线。他听见Sam大叫着扑了过来，可能还把那头狼人物理意义上地撕成了碎片，浓稠的鲜血把他从头浇到尾，他好像那种不小心走到橡皮水管下面的倒霉蛋，除了瞠目结舌什么表情都做不出来。

Sam转过身猛地抱住Dean，用带着哭腔的声音问他怎么样，温热的泪水顺着Dean衣领里灌进去，好像水龙头漏水似的淌了他一脖子。Dean很想说小Sammy刚刚英雄救美，现在按照剧情应该是吹一吹冒烟的枪管耍帅的时候，哭得梨花带雨是女主角的专利。但狼人在他脸上撕开的伤口实在有点疼，他呲牙咧嘴半天愣是没说出一句话。

John也从突如其来的变故中反应过来了，他抱着Dean赶向医院，路上一句话都没说。医生跟Dean讲了一大堆视神经管骨折和视神经受损之类他听不懂的原理，Dean听得云里雾里，总之提炼后的中心思想就三个字：你瞎了。

Sam趴在他哥的病床前，手指慢慢从Dean的绷带边缘摸索上去。缝线还鼓鼓囊囊的像条蜿蜒的虫茧，Dean大半张脸遮在医用酒精和层层叠叠的纱布下面，一动不动地让Sam抚摸。他开始联想起某种昂贵而脆弱的瓷器，声音有点哽咽：“他们说你会好起来的。”

“那当然，”Dean咧开嘴笑起来，“我这张英俊的脸要是毁了是全人类的损失。”

Sam硬是哽住了好一会说不出话，心想下次再到抒情环节，他一定先堵住Dean的嘴。

Dean左等右等没等到他弟的附和，不满地撅起了嘴唇，“拜托，让我高兴高兴不行吗。再说我活着已经是奇迹了。”

奇迹。

Sam盯着自己的手翻来覆去地看，不知道为什么在看到Dean受伤的时候突然就有一种力量从那里涌了上来，好像漫画书里的主角为爱爆发超能力，或者说更像大反派打破什么封印，因为那一刻他满脑子都是把这个操蛋的世界撕个粉碎。

他才不相信什么奇迹。

Sam担心Dean的眼睛，Dean担心Sam的状态，毕竟金色的眼睛听起来可不怎么正常。John就更惨了，他要同时头疼他的两个儿子。

终于有一天John从他安全屋积灰的资料里翻出了有用的信息，他找了个借口把Sam支开，坐在Dean病床旁边。他的大儿子本来就病恹恹的脸色听了John的话更苍白了。还好绷带还没拆，不然Dean估计会立刻泪眼汪汪。

John说，如果Sam再次失控，我只能杀了他。

Dean心知肚明，不仅要杀，八成还要把他弟毁尸灭迹挫骨扬灰，谁知道超自然生物靠着哪一部分身体就能复活。可是就算Sam真的未来会成为什么统治世界的魔王，现在他也只是个无辜的男孩，连踩死一只蚂蚁都心怀愧疚那种。Dean不相信他的Sammy会变成杀人不眨眼的恶魔。

Sam第二次动用恶魔力量的时候，他的弟弟抽噎着告诉Dean他听见了爸跟Dean说的话，自从第一次失控之后他的感官突然就变得极其灵敏，速度和力量都提升了好几倍，再这样下去也许他真的会脱离人类范畴，说他只想普普通通地活下去，像正常人一样。

Dean看不见，但他能摸到Sam近在咫尺的面孔，掌根在凸起的锐利眉骨和眼窝交界处来回抚摸，他弟的眼睫毛湿漉漉地纠结成一团，好像小狗被雨淋湿的软毛，在他手掌心里发抖。

Dean的思考总共只花了一秒：“好。”

他甚至都没用少得可怜的理智再考虑一遍，二话不说就剪开绷带，带Sam翻出汽车旅馆，随便在街边撬了辆车就跑。至于去哪儿Dean压根想都没想过，反正只要坐上车沿着高速公路一路往前开，逃离这个小镇，这座市，这个州，甚至逃离美国一路奔向地广人稀的加拿大，总之越远越好，就像人们远离自己的厄运。

呸。去他妈的。

Sammy才不会变成恶魔，更不会因此被猎人杀掉。只要Dean还有一口气就绝不可能。

***  
尽管失去视力给Dean的生活造成了全方位前所未有的麻烦，但他仍然坚称他最大的痛苦来源于从此之后再也不能看亚洲美女杂志和汽车旅馆里的电视付费频道。

出院不久的Dean躺在旅馆里，John去猎魔了，而Sam刚刚下课，他一手勾着书包带，一手推开房门，发现Dean正按着遥控器不甘心地冲电视机撇嘴。

“Dean-”Sam强忍住快要跑到嘴边的叹气，“你在干什么？”

“嘿，Sammy，你回来了！”Dean立刻转过头，冲他挥了挥手示意他走过去，兴致勃勃地跟Sam介绍他天才般的点子，“我想出了一个办法——”

“什么？”

不知道为什么，Sam的感觉不太好，好像有个报警器在提醒他趁现在转身就走，但他的腿却不受控制地迈向了Dean。

可能是Dean整个人虚弱地陷在床垫里的模样看起来实在太可怜了。Sam说服自己。Dean眼前的绷带已经拆掉了，好像视力受损压根没影响那双扑闪扑闪的大眼睛似的，向外扩散的金绿色瞳孔大了一圈，抬起眼睛对着别人的时候总看起来有点茫然和懵懂，好像不迁就他一下就是犯罪似的。

但是迁就Dean稀奇古怪的奇妙念头有时候更像犯罪。

Dean抓住Sam的手把他一把拽了过去，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，长着枪茧的温暖手指接触到Sam的皮肤时，他好像触电一样僵住了。Dean的手既不软也不滑，缺乏一切能够让青春期男孩兴奋的触感，但不知道为什么Sam就是紧张得像个第一次跟女孩牵手的中学生。

“我想到你可以跟我一起看片！”Dean兴冲冲地大声宣布。

Sam沉默了一下。

万事万物之所以发生必然都有其合理性。要么是Sam耳朵突然出了问题，要么就是Dean脑子突然出了问题，或者可能这两样东西同时出了问题，反正绝对有什么导致Sam的大脑接收到了非常诡异的信号。

Sam说：“……啥？”

“和我一起看片。”不幸的是，为了证明Sam的耳朵没问题，Dean又重复了一遍，把遥控器塞进Sam手里，“我能听到声音，所以你给我讲一下画面就行了！”

所以Sam决定确实是Dean的脑子有问题。“……你说的片，不是什么十三号星期五或者Dr.Sexy吧？”

“你懂的。”Dean咧开一个狡黠的笑容，“别告诉我你没看过，Sammy。”

他当然看过。

Sam麻木地盯着电视机屏幕，两个赤身裸体的演员正在忘情地亲吻和热切地抚摸彼此，信号不够清晰的显像管上只有两块亮闪闪的橙黄色斑在晃动，像裹挟着热浪的绸缎，让Sam觉得狭小的旅馆房间也开始升温，像桑拿房一样蒸腾掉空气中所有水分，他喉咙发干。

他甚至不敢转过头去看Dean的脸，即使他知道Dean根本不会发现。Sam突然意识到他们俩之间的距离太近了，好像轻轻一动神经末梢就会紧张地摩擦。

他只是从来没想过跟Dean一起看这种东西。

虽然Dean在他面前买成人杂志从来不会遮遮掩掩，他也不止一次在他哥背包里棉袜和拳击短裤之间翻出巨乳美女海报，但这件事显然是完全不同的。

他也不知道哪里不同，可能是因为房间里太安静，除了电视机里放浪直白到令人脸红的叫床声之外他只能听见Dean的呼吸，可能是因为他人生中第一次看黄片脑子里充斥的不是无处发泄的性欲而是“该怎么跟Dean描述女演员长相”吧。

“她，嗯，她的眼睛是绿色的，鼻梁很高，嘴唇很饱满，而且她有——”

Sam拼命在脑海里搜寻合适的形容词，不知道为什么他嘴里吐出来的形容词听起来越来越耳熟，好像文学课上老师布置写作题目“我的家人”的时候，他会挑选出来放在Dean身上的词语。肯定是因为Dean坐在他旁边让他大脑变得一团糟，他发现自己竟然在情不自禁地把Dean跟屏幕上的色情片演员做对比，以至于他不小心脱口而出：

“一头金色的短发。”

“金色短发。”Dean跟着重复了一遍，“听上去是个有个性的辣妹。”

Sam险些咬到自己的舌头。金色短发个屁，屏幕上的姑娘呻吟着晃动纤细的腰肢，深棕色的大波浪卷发顺着她的肩膀瀑布般滑落。

“哈，是啊。”Sam听见自己干巴巴地表示赞同，脑子搅成了一团还嗡嗡作响的糨糊。

他必须得找个借口停止这项愚蠢的活动离开该死的Dean身边才行。

Sam猛地站了起来，床垫发出一道可怜的吱呀声。Dean抬起头，大概是Sam神经紧张出现错觉才会觉得他哥的声音听上去也有点不安，“Sammy？”

“我，我去上个厕所。”

Sam刚说出这个借口就后悔了，恨不得这句话能像烟圈一样消失在空气里。果然Dean脸上立刻露出了“我懂的”那种笑容，他挑了挑眉毛：“别呆太久，嗯？”

“闭上你的嘴。”Sam没好气地回道。

比跟你哥一起看色情片更尴尬的事大概是跟你哥一起看色情片的时候起反应。

Sam甩上厕所门，解开紧绷的牛仔裤，盯着愚蠢青少年随时随地都能勃起的性器半天，确定它不太可能自己软下去之后，终于自暴自弃地握住了它。

想想刚才那个细腰翘臀的女演员，想想学校里最漂亮的拉拉队队长，想想洗手池里Dean乱扔的臭袜子，冰箱里证明达尔文进化论的过期食物，垃圾桶里打完飞机剩下的湿纸团，想什么都行，总之千万别——

当他闭上眼睛发现自己脑子里冒出的第一个性幻想是他妈的Dean Winchester的时候，Sam忍不住骂了句操，绝望地意识到他的变态基佬指数在此刻达到了人生的巅峰。

这真是太棒了。

Sam死死咬着脸颊内侧，开始重重地捋自己的阴茎，他拼命忍住喉咙里细小的喘息。就算Dean百分之百确定他在干什么，他也不需要再给Dean补充更多证据了，非常感谢。他甚至来不及想他本来也没多少的技巧，只想报复性地赶紧射出来。动作又快又急，原始人钻木取火估计也就差不多这样。

……Dean的绿眼睛，暗金色的短发，红润的破皮的嘴唇，Dean苍白的脸颊，浓稠温热的鲜血顺着颧骨滑到下颌。血。伤口。血。血。血。

操。

意识到自己在想什么的Sam吓得手一抖，阴茎差点从手里滑出去。

他想操Dean。想伤害他。最好是一边操他一边伤害他。掐住Dean脆弱柔软的脖颈，看着他像只实验台上的兔子一样挣扎，在Sam掌心里慢慢失去呼吸。强烈的性欲烧得他从肺泡到气管都干燥得像撒哈拉大沙漠。

Sam试图停止那些源源不断的残忍想法，但他的大脑好像一辆刹车失灵的火车一样大声轰鸣，他眼睁睁看着它一路冲出铁轨冲下悬崖，他所有的尝试都像是螳臂当车一样微弱。

不。很快他又改变了主意。他还是希望Dean活着。他会带来天启，他会开启一场种族屠杀，其他所有微不足道的人类都应该去死，只要Dean活着就行了。他可以把Dean带在身边，或许拴上链子锁在他的王座下。

Sam几乎有点崩溃地发现自己的阴茎更兴奋了。他讨厌这种想法，但他就是没法停下来。

好吧，退一万步说，更要命的是，Sam心里还有个声音充满恶意地提醒他，就算你现在打开厕所门对着Dean的脸自慰又怎样呢，反正他根本看不见。

这个下流又恶毒的念头刚一浮现Sam就没忍住射了出来，精液溅得满手都是。他看着自己的手，好半天都说不出话。

唯一值得庆幸的是，那种嗜血的冲动也跟着得到满足的性欲一起消失了。

Sam拧开水龙头，打上肥皂，在水流下仔仔细细冲洗自己的十指，抬起头盯着镜子里自己的脸，意识到有层闪闪发光的金色薄膜从那对榛绿色的瞳孔上逐渐消散、退潮。

***  
Dean是被他弟大半夜晃醒的。他先是浑身一哆嗦，下意识去摸枕头下的枪，直到Sam一头扑进他怀里，毛茸茸的卷曲短发蹭着他的脖颈，他才放松下来，迷迷糊糊地问了一句：“怎么了？”

他们开了几小时的车，在汽车广播提醒他们已经十二点的时候，Sam和Dean决定在街边随便找个汽车旅馆停下来。

“Dean，”Sam的声音听上去有点沉闷，嘴唇贴在Dean皮肤上，嗓音引起一阵低哑的共鸣，“我做了个噩梦。”

“什么？”如果Dean现在是清醒的，他肯定会嘲笑Sam像个小姑娘似的要跟他哥撒娇，可惜他不是，他的大脑还处在半梦半醒的生锈状态。

Sam的呼吸声停了一秒。

“我梦见整个世界到处都是火焰，梦见黑暗笼罩每一个角落，成千上万人在我脚下死去，我的手上满是鲜血……”

操。

Dean浑身一激灵，这下彻底清醒过来了，心说这哪儿是你的噩梦，这他妈简直是全人类的噩梦。

但是全人类的噩梦现在正蜷缩在他怀里，像只死死咬着他裤脚不放的小狗。

Dean在黑暗中习惯性地张大双眼，伸出手想去摸索他弟在什么位置，然后从下往上慢慢找到了Sam的手臂、肩胛骨、背肌，皮肤相贴的部分传递着黏滞的脉搏和汗水。他犹豫了一会，把手盖在Sam后背上轻轻拍了两下，男孩显得单薄的肩膀在他胸前颤抖。

他还那么年轻，英俊的面孔上带着青涩和稚气，笑起来脸颊上露出的腼腆梨涡像小星星一样能点亮整个世界。看着他的时候每个人都应该想到他光明而坦荡的前途，而不是天启或者毁天灭地的魔王。

Sam攥紧了Dean的T恤，像婴儿抓住自己的安慰毯。他抱着Dean的力气让Dean觉得他可能会成为天启前第一个壮烈牺牲的人类，死因是被揉进恶魔的骨骼里。

湿热的、胶着的空气像在安静地燃烧。

“……我是怪物，我会毁掉全世界，是不是？”

Dean的心脏被胃里的手重重往下拽了一把。

“不是这样的。”

Sam顿了一下，Dean趁机抓住了他的手，引导着Sam把手放在自己胸口上，紧挨着心脏的位置。Sam的手还有生长太快而营养没跟上的瘦削，骨节根根突出又清晰，带着近乎尖锐的弧度，但大小已经跟Dean的手差不多了，暗示着未来高大沉稳的青年的影子。

Sam温热的掌心贴在Dean胸前，呼吸声变得紊乱和沉重。他猜他弟现在的表情一定很滑稽，可惜他什么都看不到。黑暗中只有他一声一声的心跳在两个人之间像电信号一样传递。

“我们是一样的，对吗？”Dean轻声说，“我们流着相同的血，分享相同的心跳。你不是怪物，过去、现在、将来都不是，妈的，只要我还活着就绝不会是。”

爸说我很抱歉，但这已经是Sam第二次爆发了，我们不能承受Sam失控的风险，没有人能。我会找到办法杀死他。

那至少等到明天。Dean请求道。

“而且在你毁灭世界之前，”Dean咧开嘴笑了起来，Sam的手随着他的胸膛轻轻起伏，隔着布料描画他的心脏形状，“我觉得这个世界会先毁于烂到爆的恐怖电影、杰弗逊飞船和温室效应。哪个都跟你一丁点关系没有——哦，如果你乱扔塑料袋的话当我没说。”

Sam也忍不住笑了。“那是你。”

安静了一会，Sam又问：

“我能跟你睡一起吗？”

原本温馨得可以录下来当做感动美利坚手足亲情范本的气氛瞬间碎得稀里哗啦。Dean习惯性地想说好，但在那之前他大脑里的警报器先嗡鸣起来。Sam说话的语调里有什么东西不太对劲，那种感觉那么熟悉，以至于他的身体条件反射地绷紧了，噼里啪啦的电流充满暗示性地顺着脊椎窜到脑后。他推开Sam转身就想跑。

然后被Sam一把拽回来按到了床上。

操你妈的啊——

Dean像只被扔进浴缸里的猫一样拼命挣扎，但他的挣扎对Sam来说大概确实跟猫差不多。他弟现在他妈跟吃了菠菜的大力水手似的一身怪力，更何况Dean就算想逃跑也找不着路。被Sam轻车熟路地扯掉T恤和拳击短裤的时候，Dean想，他何止是Sam的安全阀，他简直是在为全人类的生命献身，连他都要被自己伟大的牺牲精神感动落泪了。

“Dean，”Sam喃喃道，声音又轻又委屈，“你不会离开，对吧。”

这小子真他妈懂哪里是他哥的命门。Dean瞬间就塌下腰不挣扎了，抹了把脸认命地大声叹息：“要操就快操，哪儿来那么多废话！”

Sam告诉过Dean他不太对劲的状态，当然是略去那段对他哥的性幻想的版本。他们在图书馆翻了整整一下午资料，依靠着东拼西凑的只言片语推测恶魔是个不懂得克制的种族，它们的欲望往往乱七八糟地交织在一起，这就是为什么Sam产生性欲的同时也会产生强烈的杀戮渴望。与之相对的，如果其中一种欲望得到了满足，那么其余的欲望也会随之得到缓解。

“呃……”Dean听完他弟的解释之后尴尬地抓了抓头发，“……要不我们去酒吧给你找个妞儿？”

Sam轻轻摇了摇头，“不，不行，我害怕我会控制不住杀了她。”他低下头盯着自己的膝盖，哑着嗓子说：“你把我锁在厕所里别管我就好了。”

Dean能想象出他垂着脑袋可怜巴巴的模样，好像街边被路人踢了一脚的小狗，那双水汪汪的绿眼睛瞪圆了看着你，让你觉得好像放着它不管都是一种会让人晚上睡不好觉的罪恶。Dean不知道哪根脑筋突然搭错了，嘴巴抢先大脑脱口而出：“那我帮你解决。”

“你确定？”Sam猛地抬起头，他不敢置信又惊又喜的声音硬是让Dean把反悔的话咽回了肚子里。

然后这就是为什么现在他躺在这儿，他弟跪在他两条腿之间，双手卡住他的髂骨让他整个人毫无隐私地敞露在全世界面前。冰冷的空气让他每一寸皮肤都在紧张地起鸡皮疙瘩。

Sam低下头舔咬着他的乳头，齿列每次刮蹭过脆弱的皮肤都能引起一阵细小而酥麻的电流。Dean看不见Sam到底在哪儿，只能紧紧捏住他的手臂，像溺水者抓住浮木。

Sam拉开他的胯骨时Dean喘了一声，凭着记忆努力伸出手去够床头柜，他记得他往抽屉里丢了一支没用完的润滑剂，他的手在塞满抽屉的卷纸、一次性牙刷和超大号安全套之间哗啦啦地摸索，每个都能在此时此刻唤起某些色情的记忆。但是在他抓住润滑剂之前Sam就按住了他，Dean茫然地仰了仰脸，确信自己脸上的表情一定足够疑惑。

“不需要，Dean。”Sam凑上来亲吻着他的嘴唇，含含糊糊地说道。Dean很想躲避，一开始，虽然他是跟亲生兄弟上床了但他还没做好跟亲生兄弟接吻的准备，但Sam总能轻而易举地压制住他虚弱的反抗。

最可怕的是他意识到自己一点都不想拒绝。

他听见Sam打了个响指，而那就像是某个开关。他呜咽一声，感觉后面突然就湿得一塌糊涂，渴望被填满的欲望像窜高的火焰压倒了其余一切。

在所剩无几的理智粉碎之前，Dean能想到的最后一件事是他妈的恶魔力量不是让你这么用的。如果传说中创造了恶魔的堕天使路西法真的存在的话，看到他的继位者新一任地狱之王八成得从地下气活过来。

***  
“你想学法律，对吧？”

第二天他们驶过drive-through快餐店后，Dean咬了几口外带芝士汉堡，边咀嚼边口齿不清地说。

“什么？”Sam从他的蔬菜沙拉里抬起头，顺手擦掉他哥嘴边沾上的蛋黄酱，Dean跟着他的动作舔了舔嘴唇。

“我研究了地图，”鬼知道他是怎么研究的，反正在Sam心里他一直相信他哥无所不能，所以随便吧，“我们已经跑得够远了，也许我们可以在前面的城镇停下来，那一带案子很少，基本上没有多少猎人会注意到。”

Sam盯着Dean，他哥的手指兴致勃勃地在空气里比划着，好像有一张看不见的蓝图。

“所以我想我们可以在那里找个地方住下来，汽车旅馆，青年公寓，有个自己的房间就更棒了，”Dean眉飞色舞地描绘他的想象，“我可以收集整整一柜子的唱片，在墙上挂满双管猎枪。”

“你确定？”Sam挑起眉毛，觉得他们的房东——如果他们真的会有的话，Sam发现自己情不自禁地跟随着Dean的话也开始幻想起来——发现Dean的收藏之后恐怕不会太开心，可能会把他们当成弱智版的福尔摩斯和华生之类的。

“不，”Dean被他弟毫不留情地嘲讽之后不高兴地撅了下嘴巴，“只是想想。你呢？”

“我？”Sam摇了摇头，“我没什么想象。”

Dean安静了一会。Sam把纸盒底最后一点沙拉刮干净，把塑料叉子和碾平的包装纸放到储物格里，打算下次停车的时候再扔掉。Dean管这个叫他们独特的垃圾循环系统，具体内容是把上一个城镇产生的食品包装袋丢到下一个城镇的垃圾桶里。连他们制造出来的垃圾都要跟他们一起漂泊不定，想想Sam就觉得太倒霉了。但这个时候Dean突然凑过来抓住了他的胳膊。

“Sammy，”Dean慢慢地，好像一边思考一边字斟句酌地想说些漂亮话，“我们会有一个家的，我保证。”

而Sam盯着Dean放在他身上的手，手指末端带着边缘锐利的伤口和磨出来的薄茧，但它们本身仍然白皙细长。他脑子里鬼使神差地冒出了一个念头：Dean的无名指上很适合戴个戒指。很可能是因为Dean提到了家这个字。家。家庭。修剪草坪。庭院烧烤。工作。朝九晚五。结婚。每个字眼听起来都很陌生，好像现实主义小说里出现的外星人。

Sam忍不住把手放在Dean的手上，他们的手掌紧紧叠在一起，每个弧度都贴合得像是工厂流水线上造出的模具。Dean好像没发现似的自顾自说了下去。

“你可以继续上学，拿奖学金考上——嗯，最棒的大学叫什么来着？总之就是那所大学，读法律系，作为全A成绩的优秀学生毕业。想想看，你可以当你的律师，开一家律师事务所，挣超他妈多的钱，让天启去见鬼——”

“那你呢？”Sam突然打断了他的话。

“什么？”Dean好像没反应过来。

“你要干什么？”Sam追问道。Dean茫然的表情好像他压根没把自己放在他能有的最美妙的想象中似的。

“当然啦，我，嗯，”Dean想了一会说，“你可以雇我当专门给老板煮咖啡的助理。”

Sam有好久没说话，一开始Dean还莫名其妙不知道发生了什么，直到车厢里骤然安静的气氛开始让Dean感觉神经紧张，他在座位上像个多动症儿童似的扭了两下。但他又不能从Sam的表情上推测出他弟在想什么，只能在心里抱怨现在的青少年真是阴晴不定。

“怎么了，就算是糟糠之妻——”

Sam叹了口气，及时打断了他哥满嘴跑火车的比喻句。“这分工听上去太不公平了。”

Dean转过头，卷翘的睫毛紧张地扑闪了两下，还没等Dean开口抗议，Sam抢先抓紧了他的手。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”

Sam看着Dean金绿色的大眼睛，它们像卡通片里画的梅花鹿一样迷茫地闪了闪：“我在想我好像一出生就跟在你身后，从四岁开始你就是我的偶像，我觉得我哥是世界上最厉害最无所不能的人。”

“其实——”Dean干笑一声想讲个俏皮话，但是还没说出口就被Sam打断了。

“你可以做任何你想做的事，明白吗？因为你能。”Sam把手放在Dean的眼睛上，Dean闭紧了眼，眼球隔着薄薄的眼皮本能地颤栗，好像他在掌心里捂住了一只扑棱翅膀的小鸽子。他的手指顺着睫毛边缘滑到眼角，缓慢得像在擦拭雪白的大理石神像，连触碰都充满神圣的怜悯意味，“因为你是我的哥哥。”

这次轮到Dean被噎得半天说不出话了，好像语言功能板块跟着Sam的话一块在他大脑里爆炸了似的，炸得他现在还脸皮过热耳朵嗡嗡作响。过了好一会他才慢慢找回自己的声音。

“好吧，说实话，”Dean结结巴巴地说，好像在谈什么难以启齿的事似的语气羞涩，“在我的清单上，排在猎魔和修车厂后面的是面包店。”

“面包——”Sam重复了一遍，还没说完就无可奈何地反应过来。

“因为这样我就能每天吃派啦！”Dean兴高采烈地宣布，一边高声欢呼：“简直就是人间天堂！”

Sam翻了个白眼：“哈哈，真是太棒了。”

Dean把手从Sam掌心里抽了出来，顺便在他衣服上蹭了蹭擦干净指头上残留的酱汁。“那当然。”

“嘿，混蛋，这是我的衣服！”

“反正也不是你洗。”

***  
用来做早餐三明治的法棍和贝果面包、新鲜出炉的切片白吐司还有晚餐之后的甜点樱桃派，Dean一只手环抱着塞得鼓鼓囊囊的棕色纸袋，另一只手推开挂着风铃的玻璃门，Sam拽着书包带在门口等他。

结果Dean最后还真的在面包店找到了工作，而且事情发展得出乎Sam意料地顺利，八成是因为Dean顶着那张漂亮脸蛋笑笑老板和大部分顾客就被迷得晕头转向，而他只需要像个吉祥物一样站在柜台后面，记下每种面包的位置就行了。Dean在这方面突出的优势在于上至七八十岁的奶奶下至七八岁的萝莉，哪怕对面站的是只金毛寻回犬他都能露出一视同仁的笑容。

Sam坚持要送他上下班，害怕他过马路的时候一个不小心会被卡车撞飞。

Sam叫了声Dean，示意他自己的位置。Dean立刻走了过来，那幅画面让Sam想起被主人呼唤的小狗。他特别自然地把手塞进Sam的手心里，Sam忍了一下才抓住Dean，而不是反过来跟他十指相扣。

“Sammy，”Dean笑着打趣，“刚才店里的女孩们都在打赌那个站在门口的小帅哥到底是在等女朋友还是在眼巴巴看橱窗里的蛋糕。赌注是擦一周的桌子。”

小帅哥无奈地抿了抿嘴唇，“然后呢。”

“她们都输了呗。”Dean洋洋得意地说，过了一会他的语气变得郁闷起来，“我跟她们说你是我弟，她们说管男朋友叫弟弟真可爱。Come on，为什么每个人都把我们当成情侣，我们到底哪里像？”

Sam没说话，牵着他过马路的时候突然冒出一句：“安全套好像用完了。”

Dean的大脑还停留在上一个话题没转过来，随口回答道：“怎么用这么快，等会去超市再买两盒。”

Sam忍不住笑了一下。

***  
Sam人生中第一次性爱充满了狼狈、尴尬和措手不及，他们倒空了旅馆抽屉都没找到润滑剂，最后决定用一次性包装的沐浴露，Dean随身带的安全套对Sam来说尺寸又不太合适，套子退到末尾还有一截尴尬地露在外面。更何况尽管Dean一时头脑发热向Sam保证他会帮Sam解决，但显然他对这档子事到底该怎么做一点概念都没有。

Sam把Dean推到床上掰开双腿，手指卡进臀缝里的时候他哥全身都绷紧了，好像整个人被扔到床垫里把他晕乎乎地砸出了脑震荡。他睁大眼睛，先是愣了一秒，然后开始像条大号毛毛虫一样扭着身子挣扎。

“等等，等一下，Sam，Sam！”

“什么？”Sam嘟囔着，花了好大力气才把手从Dean大腿内侧的软肉上撕下来，委屈巴巴地盯着Dean，决定提醒他做人要言出必行。

当然了，也许Dean压根没想过事情会发展到这个地步。最开始Sam只是在厕所里像个精虫上脑的青少年想着Dean自慰，后来需要Dean给他打手枪，现在连这个也没用了，他永远得不到满足的欲望像皮囊下的黑洞一样空空荡荡，在胃和心脏里无边无际地延伸。他从来没觉得这么饥渴，这么绝望，每天对Dean的需要都像是黑板上的指数函数一样爆炸式增长。要么是Dean，要么可能是另外十个无辜路人横死街头，他哥听起来很像是中世纪传说中为了平息海神愤怒被当做牺牲品丢进大海里的处女。

Sam在Dean帮他打手枪的时候捏紧Dean的肩膀，Dean永远不会知道Sam一直死死盯着他的脸，从焦点模糊的绿眼睛到红润的嘴唇，更不会知道Sam看着他的眼睛像两团金色的火焰。如果Dean能意识到每次Sam离失控只有一步之遥，他就该立刻逃走，离Sam越远越好，最好一辈子也别回来。还好他不会。这让Sam产生了某种诡异的安全感。

Dean肌肉都酸了，停下来甩了甩手，抱怨着Sam怎么还不射，处男应该这么持久吗，这是不是已经属于什么男科疾病范畴了。

Sam抓住他的手重新往自己胯下按，嗓子哑得像是干燥的流沙，拖着Dean和他一起陷下去。“继续，Dean，拜托。”

Dean觉得这样下去在Sam感到满足之前他就会先双手残疾，他寻思着得换种方法，一咬牙决定为了全世界人类英勇献身。

但是不管做多少心理准备怎么暗示自己都没用，事到临头他还是怂了。Dean一边拼命推开Sam，一边企图拖延时间：“不，不是，我没说不做了，但你不如先去便利店买盒合适的套子和润滑剂怎么样？”

Sam跟他哥对峙半晌，最终还是输了，老老实实地系好皮带抓起钱包出了门，简直不敢相信他真的干出做到一半去买安全套这种事。

跟Dean恰好相反，Sam绝对是那种理论经验远超实践经验的类型。在Dean松口之前Sam就提前查好了他需要知道的一切资料，包括人体生理结构，事前事后的流程，甚至是什么插入的角度才能让被干的那个更爽。他用脚后跟都能想出Dean如果知道了这件事会怎么嘲笑他，理论跟实践可差远了，彻头彻尾的书呆子，恐怕连上床都要列个方程式求解。这种行为听上去比跟兄弟一起看黄片还变态。

他甚至偷偷借了几盘影像店的带子，就像青春期男孩们会笑嘻嘻地私下传递或者Dean会在收费频道收看的那种东西。但店主信誓旦旦地保证这些跟其他的都不一样。

画面上出现两个男人的时候Sam总算明白这玩意到底哪里不一样了，但这正是他需要的。

他最喜欢的那盘录像带里的Bottom是个金色短发的青年，面孔有着二十出头介于男孩和男人之间界限模糊的美丽。当他抬起眼睛看向镜头时，连空气中都充满了潮湿、粘稠、煽情的情欲，哪怕对男人屁股不感兴趣的家伙也他妈会勃起。但Sam闭上眼，脑海里只能浮现出他哥浓密的睫毛和金绿色的眼睛。

Sam冲进便利店，在货架上大号和超大号的安全套之间举棋不定了两秒，最终决定两盒都买回去。他把它们扔在收银台上时店员看他的眼神就像看着某些急色又对自己尺寸充满自信的青少年，如果不是女友坚持要求压根不会想起来戴套，容易摊上未婚先孕的事故的那种。

他的确是。除了Dean绝对不会怀孕。

他低着头，不敢去看收银员的表情，害怕自己眼睛上的金色还亮得晃眼。

推开旅馆房间门的时候，Sam感觉自己走进了桑拿房，湿漉漉的空气裹着小水珠扑到他脸上。他习惯性地先看了一眼Dean的床，而Dean不在那儿。

他的视线快速地在狭窄的房间里扫视一圈，最后停在了卫生间门口，“Dean？”他敲了敲反锁的浴室门，“你在里面吗？”

回应他的是一声呼吸不畅的紧张喘息。“我马上就出来——”弹簧锁转了两下。

“你洗了澡？”Sam的疑问说到一半就卡在了喉咙里，他盯着走出来的Dean，喉结在皮肤下面上下滚动了两圈，不用看镜子就知道自己金色的瞳孔一定放大了，贪婪的欲望又开始咆哮。

Dean末梢打湿了的头发软软地搭在头顶，他只穿了T恤，向上卷到胸口，两条赤裸的腿踩在湿漉漉的一次性拖鞋上，打成沫的沐浴露顺着他的腿根往下滑，Sam很想掰开他的腿看看那个后面的小洞是不是也又湿又滑，表面活性剂泛着水亮亮的光芒。

“被你那玩意直接插进来我会死的，我可不想明早报纸头版头条是一男子被亲生兄弟操死在旅馆。”Dean看不见Sam的表情，但不需要视力也能感觉到某种热烈而直接的眼神停留在他身上，像炽热的火舌一寸寸舔过皮肤表面，滑过的路径都在熊熊燃烧。他抱怨着为自己辩解，但Sam几乎什么都听不见，耳蜗都在嗡嗡地轰鸣。

在Sam挑选安全套的时候，他哥就站在浴室里，拧开水龙头打湿沐浴露，没搞清楚水流溅射出来的方向，才会把头发也一起弄湿，像条被汽车轮胎激起的雨水浇了一身的小狗，水珠顺着他的发梢一路滚到大腿。

他会手足无措地掰开自己的臀缝，手指探到后面摸索那个窄小的洞口，动作在视力受损的情况下显得生涩又狼狈。刚开始会很艰难，因为他哥不会像女人一样流水，指头插进去的时候每条柔软而色情的褶皱都在拼命把它挤开。但是他哥咬着牙忍耐着，把水龙头开到最大淹没自己的喘息和呻吟，他会再塞进去第二根手指，然后是第三根，可能还会试着抽插和扩张，直到紧绷的肌肉变得松软，像张湿润的小嘴一样咬着自己的手指，直到确定他弟那玩意能够顺畅地插入。

Sam感到干渴，感到饥饿，某种隐秘而阴暗、极其不堪的幻想像晨雾一样爬到他的视网膜上，像蛇一样嘶嘶作响。

他要把Dean按在床上，或者墙上，甚至窗玻璃前操，经过的行人只要一抬头就能看见那张被干得发懵的脸，每个人都知道他到底是谁的。

他会在Impala上操他，射到Dean小腹都微微隆起，再把他绑起来扔到车后座，塞上嗡嗡作响的电动玩具把精液全都堵在Dean肚子里，直到他受不了开始求饶。

他会在Dean高潮时掐住他的脖颈，他会像条搁浅的活鱼一样挣扎，脸颊因为窒息而涨红，没有焦距的绿眼睛蒙上亮晶晶的水雾，雄性濒死时的本能却会让他勃起，前面后面都湿成乱糟糟的一团。他可以把Dean的生命握在手里就像抓着一只兔子一样轻松。

他要给Dean戴上项圈锁起来，铁链的末端握在他手里，Dean不需要穿衣服，只要像只宠物一样趴在他大腿上。这样Dean永远都不会离开他。

Sam感觉渴望……他绝望地、不顾一切地渴望Dean，就像快要渴死了的旅行者看见沙漠里一汪唯一的清泉。Dean说他不是怪物，说只要他还活着就绝对不会让Sam变成怪物，他是Sam和全世界其他人类之间岌岌可危的连线，是让Sam保持人性的那根细细的保险丝。这就是为什么他永远不会放开Dean，不会让他有哪怕一丁点机会逃离自己。

“Come on，Sammy，”他哥干涩的嗓音打破了他越来越阴沉的幻想，Dean已经重新爬到了床上，撕开他买的安全套包装，“我他妈都准备好了，别告诉我你突然想反悔，那我可亏大了。”

但每次那种黑暗的欲望冒出来的时候，Dean都会抢先一步告诉Sam他永远不会离开，用语言或者行动。就像那种靠本能生存的笨蛋，用掷骰子的方式在测验中得一百分。每一次。

Sam几乎觉得眼睛都在湿润，他凑上去胡乱地亲吻着Dean的嘴唇，生涩地想要撬开他的牙齿把舌头探进去。还好Dean看不到他红红的眼眶，不然Sam第一次上床的时候哭了出来这件事会成为他一辈子喝醉酒之后的谈资。

“Sa-Sam，啊——”

他操进他哥又软又热的身体里的时候想，实践和理论果然完全不同。

实践要他妈爽多了。

***  
跟Dean比起来，Sam的高中生活就没那么顺利了。

人类是一种很混账的生物，而幼年人类既混账又不讲道理。对他们来说憎恨比喜欢要容易得多，讨厌一个人更是不需要确切理由的，不知道为什么，一个没有甚至永远都不会跟你打交道的人会希望你过得不幸。

学习优异。独来独往。不爱说话。长相英俊。是个封闭小镇里的外来者。甚至被很多女孩偷偷喜欢这点都能成为被讨厌的理由。

Dean往自助贩卖机里塞了一枚硬币，弯腰拿出一罐可乐，接触到常温空气的铝制品表面蒙上一层细小的水雾。他把冰可乐贴到他弟脸颊上，碰到肿起来的脸颊时Sam倒抽了一口冷气。

“活该。”Dean幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，“谁叫你跟那群小混蛋打架。”

“是他们先动的手。”Sam不高兴地说，抓着可乐罐给滚烫的脸颊降温。为了让他时不时冒出来的金色双眼没那么明显，他鼻梁上还挂了一副大大的黑框平光镜，配上打架之后乱糟糟的褐色短发和脸上的淤青，他看上去绝对更像那种会被校园霸凌的书呆子了。

天知道这个书呆子为了克制住割开那些家伙的喉咙倒挂在墙上放干血的欲望忍得有多辛苦，最后的牺牲品基本上都是倒霉的一无所知的他哥。

“打不过你不会跑吗？”Dean说，“难道我没教过你，下次就应该瞄准鼻梁和肚子，用你的手肘怼，用膝盖踢他们下面，”他说着在空中比划了下姿势，白晃晃的膝盖从破洞牛仔裤顶出来，Sam看着就觉得脆弱部位隐隐作痛，“实在跑不了就盯着一个人往死里打，保证下次没人敢找你麻烦。”

Sam牵着Dean的手穿过操场往教学楼走，一路上有好多人盯着他们看，有的是看他哥的脸，有的是看他们黏在一起的十指。前者都被Sam用狼崽子一样凶狠的眼神瞪了回去。

……他们会说，看啊，那个怪物竟然有个那么漂亮的哥哥。

Dean对别人的视线浑然不觉，还在嘟囔着打架的下三滥诀窍，Sam听着听着开始有点回过味来了。

“Dean，”Sam琢磨了一下，“……你是在气我没打赢？”

“当然了，而且这他妈已经是你这个月第三次因为打架被叫家长了！”Dean没好气地说，“你告诉我那群小混蛋到底在哪儿，我帮你把他们肠子都扯出来。”

第三次。

他们的老师是个更大的混球，班级学生会在私下里根据他的面部特征和颐指气使的态度给他取癞蛤蟆之类的外号。一开始他对学生之间那点大大小小的摩擦根本不放在心上，更不用说被欺负的是那个看上去又穷光蛋又书呆子的Sam Winchester了。

直到Sam有次失手打掉了对方一颗门牙。

Dean第一次作为“Sam的家长”来到学校的时候，那家伙反复问了好几遍才确定Dean真的是Sam的合法监护人（其实一点都不合法，证件都是他们花钱做的），而Dean好像因为这个身份洋洋得意，连带着对老师的态度都没那么不耐烦了。

Sam盯着那家伙的目光在Dean脸上扫来扫去，握着Dean的手过了好一会才依依不舍地放开，而Dean还神经大条地对他露出天杀的八颗牙齿的笑容，嘴唇又红又湿润。

Sam走出办公室之后就把Dean拖进了公共厕所，最开始Dean还挣扎两下，过一会就乖乖让他把自己压在瓷砖上操了。

Sam一边从背后舔咬着Dean的脖颈，一边咬牙切齿地在他哥耳边威胁，他可能是被涌上来的残忍本性冲昏了头脑，以至于不记得自己都说了些什么，可能是他要把那个老师给杀了，钉在教室的墙上，四肢大卸八块扔进下水道冲走。

“嗯啊……Sammy，Sammy——”Dean的脸颊贴在墙壁上，身体随着他弟的动作小幅度地耸动，他拼命转过头想对着Sam说话，“虽然-啊-虽然你们老师确实是个傻逼，但你只是说说对吧？”

“我不知道。”Sam回答。

从那之后那个混蛋就好像故意要给Sam使绊子似的，三天两头要找茬叫Dean过来。

第三次。Sam想。

听说中国有条谚语叫事不过三，又听说某位古希腊哲学家说人不能两次踏入同一条河流，按照这种标准来看，Sam的反应可能已经晚了，也可能还算亡羊补牢。

总之在老师拍着Dean的肩膀暗示他不做点什么Sam这种表现会被学校开除的时候，他猛地把还没听懂的Dean扯开，然后对着那混蛋的脸狠狠一拳砸了下去，然后又是一拳，成年男人的反抗对红了眼的Sam来说就跟试图撼动汽车的蚂蚁差不多，人类声带能发出的最高的惨叫声让温彻斯特兄弟都记忆犹新。

然后他抓起Dean的手，两个人在对方按下报警器叫保安之前跑出了教学楼。

他放在兜里的可乐估计都要被晃没气了。Sam想。

直到两个人都跑得气喘吁吁他们才停下来，Sam用光了肺部最后一点氧气，感觉胸腔都在火辣辣地燃烧，Dean弯下腰扶着自己的膝盖张着嘴大口呼吸，失明之后他已经好久没做过这么剧烈的运动了。

Sam松开他的手，掌心因为紧张和兴奋汗津津的，扩张的血管在手臂上凸起，血液像脉冲似的一下一下冲刷过肢体末端，他们紧紧接触的部位都在热乎乎地发麻。

Dean明明什么都看不见，但他跟着自己跑得毫不犹豫，迈出每一步的果断估计能跟博尔特听到信号枪声之后的反应时间一较高下。

“你在想什么？”Dean终于缓过劲来了，直起腰问了他一句。

“我在想我讨厌这个学校。”Sam闷闷地回答，“我想离开这个鬼地方。”

Dean想都没想：“好。”

而Sam猛地抬起头，不可思议地盯着Dean，他哥表情轻松得让他怀疑自己刚才说的是不是“我想晚上吃牛排三明治”。“但你的工作——”

他能看出Dean真的很喜欢他的这份工作，一边握着Sam的手一边抱着新鲜出炉的面包时笑得好像所有星星都掉在他的眼睛里。Dean好像总是这么随遇而安，总是比他更能融入日常生活，一遍又一遍向Sam证明如果没有猎魔他会过得比现在更好。而Dean却相信猎魔是唯一一份他能胜任的工作，在猎魔和照顾Sam之外他的人生毫无意义。

Sam意识到自己甚至从来没有想象过Dean会安顿下来，跟一个同样漂亮的妻子结婚，也许还会生好几个活泼的小孩，他们四处乱跑的时候清脆的笑声在院子里回荡。

Dean从一开始就放弃了那些东西。放弃稳定，放弃安全，放弃锅碗瓢盆和生活琐屑，放弃跟家人一起度过的假日，放弃感恩节的火鸡和独立日的烟花。

为了他。

“什么？哦，工作，”Dean一开始还没反应过来，他摆了摆手，“不用管那个，你只要考虑自己就行了。”

Sam从兜里掏出那罐可乐，啪地一声扣开易拉环，里面的二氧化碳果然都跑光了，只剩下几团小小的气泡慢悠悠地浮上来。

Dean继续说：“……就把我当成个行李什么的，全自动不插电洗衣机，会说话的烤面包机，容易撞上障碍物的扫地机器人……”

那是他说出来的话。Sam知道他没说出来的、甚至他自己都不清楚的话。

……只要别丢下我。Dean说。

可是Dean不知道，那怎么可能发生呢。

“不是。”Sam摇了摇头。

“什么？”Dean问。

“你不是那些东西，”Sam握住他的手，轻轻把易拉罐拉环穿到他的无名指上。那不是戒指，当然了，没有戒指会这么廉价、蹩脚，从食品工业流水线上批量生产，但它戴在Dean手指上的时候闪闪发亮，好像一颗在白天发光的小星星。“不是洗衣机、烤面包机或者扫地机器人……”

失明的Dean熟练地撬开某个倒霉蛋的汽车钻了进去，Sam坐在驾驶位上。他知道这听起来很不可思议，好像跟摩西分海或者五饼二鱼一样，因为人们无法解释就把它们归到神迹的范畴。可惜如果说突然变成预言中的魔王教给Sam了点什么的话，那就是世界上肯定没有什么上帝，更没有神留下的奇迹。

Dean在前座上摊开地图，问Sam接下来想去哪个地方。Sam的回答是哪里都无所谓。

只要他们待在一起就无所谓。

“……你是我的奇迹。”


End file.
